Use Somebody
by cracked-out
Summary: Who's really taking advantage? Explicit Dean/Carter. Read the warnings at the top of the story. Present for LJ friend, and on LJ with different pen name.


Pairing: Dean/Carter

Rating: M

Quick notes/warnings: Explicit slash. Carter's drugged up at the beginning, so a) drug!fic and b) debatable consent issues. This turned out incredibly fluffy, especially for dub-con (which may actually be _more_ disturbing for some people). Written for an LJ friend, and on LJ under a different pen name.

**Use Somebody**

Carter knows something's wrong when he wants to stroke the bartender's hand as he's handing him his change. It's not the guy thing that tips him off--it's been a long time, but he's done guys and enjoyed it before. It's not even what the guy _looks_ like--he's pretty cute, and cute in a way that reminds him of Dean.

He's wanted Dean for a long time now. Never done anything about it because he's worried that making a move is going to mess with how their team works, but he's definitely _wanted_ to.

So it's not surprising his first thought now is _call Dean and have him get me out of here._ If something _does_ happen, at least it'll be with someone he actually wants sober. And he's seen Dean fight often enough to know that if Dean doesn't want it, he'll be willing to put him down by any means necessary. He'd a hell of a lot rather have some bruises tomorrow than have to live with himself after forcing someone.

Dean answers on the third ring. "Dean, I need you to come to Scruples on Fifteenth and get me ASAP. I'm pretty sure I've been dosed up _somehow_ because I definitely don't feel normal."

Dean sounds a little annoyed--and a little worried, too, as he answers, "Be there in fifteen. You need anything but a ride? And I'm taking you home, not to your house. I live a lot closer, and I'm not about to leave you alone when you might OD."

"No. Just hurry."

Carter's hanging on to his self-control with both hands and his teeth by the time Dean walks in the door, and he can't stop himself from kissing Dean hello quite thoroughly. Dean's initial shock only lasts a few moments before he's kissing back, even more intensely. He's not happy when Dean breaks the kiss as he hustles him out the door to his car. He was pressed up against Dean close enough to know that at least Dean's body was happy about that kiss.

When they get in the car, Carter's left hand moves without him thinking about it to caress Dean's erection. Dean doesn't even flinch, just moves his hand off and tells him to hold that thought until they get to his place. Carter's never been so happy in his life about where Dean lives.

They're barely in the door before Dean's kissing him again. They don't break the kiss until Carter's flat on his back on Dean's messed-up bed. They pause just long enough for them to get their clothes off and Dean to grab supplies out of the nightstand.

Dean slicks up his fingers and starts working them into Carter. Maybe he _should_ be feeling anxious that he's obviously going to be bottoming for the first time in a _long_ time, but all he feels is pleasure from what those fingers are doing to him. Dean just keeps going as Carter starts making more and more noise. With a corner of his mind, he's embarrassed at how loud he's getting, but it just seems to turn Dean on.

He doesn't stop until Carter comes, hard and a little surprised. Sure, he's always liked being finger-fucked in the past, but he's never come from _just_ that before, without his cock even being touched. Dean barely waits long enough for Carter to come back down a little before he's putting the condom on and sliding in.

Dean's not really taking his time here, but Carter doesn't want him to. He's still half-hard, and what pain there is isn't enough to faze him. And when Dean starts actually moving in him, it just feels good. He's doing his best to match Dean's thrusts, and Dean starts speeding up and fucking him harder at that.

Dean's not touching his dick now, either, but Carter's not sure he's going to _need_ to for him to come again. He's pretty damn wound up from what Dean _is_ doing. Besides fucking him, Dean's flicking his nipples every so often, and he's biting everything in reach, too. Carter thinks vaguely he may have bruises in the morning, but it's not high on his list of concerns right now. The only thing he's concerned about at the moment is that Dean doesn't stop.

When Carter comes, he feels like his body's the center of an explosion. Dean doesn't last much longer before he collapses on Carter. They just stay like that for a little while before Dean pulls out and shoves Carter over. He's starting to feel a little sticky, so he's grateful when Dean reaches in the nightstand again and cleans him off with the baby wipes there.

Carter knows they're going to have to talk about this eventually, but he's not really up for it right now, in between the drugs and the lingering effects of two orgasms. He thinks about taking a shower to get the sweat and slight remnants of come off him, but before he can work up the energy he practically passes out.

Carter wakes up with Dean curled around him. Both of them are hard, but he's not presuming enough to do anything about it, at least until Dean's awake, too.

Dean's smiling when he _does _wake up a few minutes later. "So tell me, why didn't we do this a long time ago?"

"A bunch of good reasons that I really don't care a whole hell of a lot about right now. We already have--it's not like we can take last night back. And in case you're worried, last night wasn't just the drugs by a long shot. That's why I called you--I wanted you anyway, and you fight dirty enough to stop me if _you_ didn't want to."

"I'm flattered. And hey, since we're in bed and both ready to go, how do you feel about me going down on you?"

Carter's smiling just thinking about it. He's jacked off more times than he can count wondering what Dean's mouth would feel like on him.

Reality's even better than fantasy when Dean starts. It's not the most expert blow job he's ever had, but Dean's putting enough enthusiasm in to more than make up for his less-than-completely-perfect technique. Carter can't take very much before he's coming down Dean's throat. Dean's just taking it, doing his best to stretch out Carter's orgasm.

Once he's recovered enough to, Carter returns the favor. He's pretty sure his technique isn't the best any more either, considering how long it's been since he's done this, but judging from how Dean's reacting, he's also pretty sure Dean doesn't really care.

Dean's stamina isn't the greatest right now either--Carter's just starting to feel the strain when he comes, hard and noisy.

It's a few minutes before Dean's stomach rumbles. Carter knows from experience that Dean almost never has any food in his apartment, but he also knows there's a grocery store only a couple blocks from here because he's bought Dean groceries there before, trying to make sure Dean's got something in his system besides straight alcohol.

"How's pancakes and sausage sound? Hang on for a few while I get ingredients from the store and I'll make us breakfast."

"Sounds good right now. Hey, hot sex and home-cooked breakfast afterwards--you're going to spoil me rotten, aren't you?"

"I'm going to try to, anyway. God knows you need _someone_ to." Carter gets up and pulls on last night's clothes. "Where are your keys?" His car's still at Scruples--they're going to have to pick it up later, but that can wait until after breakfast, maybe even until after another round. Spending the day in bed with Dean doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. They're temporarily between cases, so the only thing either of them might need to do is paperwork that can wait.

Carter heads out after picking up the keys from where Dean threw them last night. He grabs the ingredients for pancakes, some precooked sausages, the good kind of orange juice and a few other assorted odds and ends to stock up for a couple days.

When he gets back, Dean kisses him hello before jokingly ushering him into the tiny kitchen. Carter wouldn't want to do any major prep here, even if he had the skill, but mixing up pancakes and heating up sausage isn't a problem.

After they eat, they head back into the bedroom. Carter's ready for a nap, and it seems Dean shares that sentiment if the easy way he slides between the sheets is any indication. Getting to relax a little is a welcome change--especially since he gets to do it with Dean keeping the other side of the bed warm. knows Dean will be there to keep the other side warm.

Fin


End file.
